Although luggage protection devices are known in the prior art, none have addressed the numerous common problems that often arise during the extended use of an article of luggage including, but not limited to, damage to zippers, clasps, and wheels. Unfortunately, such damage often compromises the security and structural integrity of the luggage itself. Thus, what has been needed is a luggage protection device having a flexible closure cover, at least one permanent fastener, at least one releasable fastener, and a flexible bottom cover. The luggage protection device is uniquely structured to enable a user to protect commonly damaged components of an article of luggage in order to extend the lifetime of the article of luggage and better secure the articles disposed inside the article of luggage itself.